A compressed gas driven piston nailing or plug-mounting device with a compressed gas supply in the form of a fuel cartridge containing the liquid-state compressed gas in an inner casing. In addition to the fuel the cartridge contains, between the inner and outer casing, a propellant to keep the fuel in a liquid state. A male outlet nozzle is connected to the inner casing and projects through the outer casing.
At each firing, a specific dose of compressed gas is injected from the fuel cartridge into a combustion chamber in the mounting device, said quantity being correctly determined only if the compressed gas is in a liquid state.
To determine the quantity of compressed gas injected into the combustion chamber, mounting devices often include a solenoid valve with a compressed gas intake nozzle.
Known intake systems, such as that described in FR 2 771 796, use a male intake nozzle, inside a socket formed by a peripheral protective skirt. This intake nozzle is designed to cooperate with an outlet valve on the cartridge, removing the valve from its seat to allow the gas to be transferred from the cartridge into the device's intake system. During the transfer operation, leaks must be prevented around the cartridge valve and the device's intake nozzle. To this end, often, and in particular in the case of the cartridge described in FR 2 771 796, the cartridge's outlet valve extends into a male nozzle, which cooperates with the device's male intake nozzle inside an appropriately outfitted coupling.
The coupling contains a gasket extending along both sides of the mating surfaces of both male nozzles and is held inside an adaptor covering inserted into the mounting device's solenoid valve protective socket as well as a protective socket on the compressed gas cartridge.